


Come Home

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashed Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flangst, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance has been brainwashed by Hagar and Keith is determined to bring him back.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from work and I’m super tired so apologizes is autocorrect made anything weird.

Keith scrambles backwards as Lance advances, pistol out. His face is flat, void of emotion as he levels his bayard at Keith’s chest. That’s when Keith sees the tears. 

In spite of Lance’s expression, the lack of recognition, and Haggar’s assurances that there’s nothing left of him, there are tears slipping down Lance’s cheeks. They drip from his chin as he stands over Keith, moments away from killing him. 

“You _are_ in there,” Keith breathes. His heart pounds with a surge of desperate hope and he kicks out, taking Lance’s legs from under him. He shoots on reflex, the shot going wide as he hits the floor. 

Keith grapples for him, shoving the bayard away and it goes skidding across the steel as he fights to pin Lance. He gets an elbow to the face before he manages to pin one of Lance’s wrists under his knee, snatching the other one with his hand and slamming it to the floor above Lance’s head. His weight is the only thing keeping Lance in place. 

“Come on, Lance,” he pants, the bruise to his cheek already throbbing. “I know you’re in there.” Blood drips from Keith’s chin, falling onto Lance’s face from his split lip.

Lance doesn’t answer, just tries to summon his bayard into his hand. His expression is completely blank and Keith feels his heart breaking. 

Keith shoves his own hand into the way, lacing their fingers together against the metal to keep the weapon from materializing. 

“I know you can hear me.” He searches Lance’s dead eyes, the tears still slipping over his temples and into his hair. 

“Fight her,” he pleads. “You can do this.” 

Lance twists beneath him, trying to throw Keith but to no avail. He rides the motion, clinging desperately to Lance.

“Please,” Keith whispers, cupping Lance’s cheek with his free hand. “Come on, Sharpshooter. Come back to me.” He wipes at Lance’s tears, pressing his forehead to Lance’s, trying to lend him strength. 

“I need you to come home.” 

Lance twitches again before going still. His eyes bore into Keith’s, still flat and dead but Keith can feel the mental battle happening. The strain builds in the air around them. Lance is _trying._

“You can do this,” Keith whispers again. “I know you can.” He wipes the ceaseless tears from Lance’s face as they grow heavier and he falls still.

“Fight her, Lance. Come on,” he coaxes. “You’re stronger than she is and I am not leaving here without you.” Keith shakes his head fiercely, their hair tangling. Keith is draped across him, Lance completely still beneath his weight.

“I’m not. I’m dragging you out of here whether you go willingly or not.” His own eyes burn. 

“I walked away from you when I left for the Blades. And out in the Abyss I thought I’d never see you again...” His mouth trembles with the words. His lip throbs. “I can’t-“ His breath hitches. “I can’t, Lance.” He blinks rapidly, trying to chase away the tears. He can’t imagine what Lance is going through. If he really is still there, still fighting, it means he remembers. He knows what’s happening. Has to see himself doing it. Has to live with it. 

“I swear if you can hear me I _will not_ let her have you back. I’ll find a way. 

“You’re not alone.” He cups Lance’s cheek before pressing a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. He won’t leave Lance to that fate.

He feels Lance’s fingers twitch in his and his heart gives a painful lurch.

“Please come back to me.” Keith’s breath hitches as he squeezes his eyes shut. His heart aches with hope and terror. He doesn’t know what will happen if this doesn’t work. But one way or another Keith is dragging Lance back to the castle with him. Even if it means knocking him out to do it. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begs. His fingers touch Lance’s cheek, thumb catching on his lips, wiping away the blood he’s left there.

Tears stream heavily into Lance’s hair, the flow never ending. 

“I can’t lose you.” Keith's breath trembles as tears wet his lashes. “You were always my strength.”

Lance’s body arches violently, every muscle going hard and tight like a full body muscle cramp. A low groan of pain slips out of him before he collapses to the ground, dead beneath Keith’s weight. 

His lashes flutter and Keith sees the moment Lance’s gaze sharpens, eyes fixing on his. He sees the moment terror washes over him, the awareness.

“K-eith?” His voice trembles, raw and painful as a sob tears out of Lance, loud in the silence.

Keith releases him, immediately looping an arm around Lance’s back and pulling him into a hug. He’s still kneeling above him, Lance’s body bowing upward.

Tears overwhelm him and Lance shakes, crying against Keith’s shoulder. His fingers curl painfully against Keith’s armor as he sobs.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Keith doesn’t know if the words are meant for Lance or himself but he says them over and over until he believes them.

Lance shakes before a violent sob wracks through him and he’s clinging to Keith desperately. Keith holds him through the wash of terror, promising him he’s safe again and again until he can speak. 

His cries echo around the room as they wrap themselves around one another, just holding on. 

“I know,” Keith whispers, running a hand over Lance’s hair where he’s still lying against the floor. “I know. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“I-I was screaming,” Lance sniffles, choking on the words and Keith’s hair. “I never stopped screaming.” Keith winces, holding him tighter and wishing there was no armor between them. 

Tears thicken Lance’s voice. “No one could hear me.” He chokes on the words, strangling on them. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he cries, the pain and grief overwhelming him. “I didn’t-“

“I know.” Keith cuts him off. “None of what happened was your fault. You hear me?” He sits back, cupping Lance’s face in his hands. “You didn’t do this.” He holds him firmly, lifting Lance’s face every time he tries to drop his head. “You had no control over any of it. This was _not_ your fault.” 

“How can you-“ His expression crumples and he flinches, looking away from Keith’s split lip and the rapidly darkening bruise around his eye. 

Lance curls into himself like he doesn’t believe him, guilt and loathing bowing his shoulders. 

Keith lifts his head one last time.

“I forgive you.” 

Another sob is torn from him and Keith kisses his cheek. “I forgive you,” he whispers again, pulling Lance up until he’s sitting, wrapping him in a hug. “I forgive you.” 

Lance clings to him, a wretched sob twisting free. 

Keith presses a hand to the back of his head, holding him close. 

“Let me take you home.”

Fear grips Lance and he shakes his head, pulling away. “They’ll never forgive me-“

Keith takes his face in his hands again. “They _will_ ,” he insists, searching Lance’s eyes. “They just want you back.” He presss their foreheads together, one hand cupping the back of Lance’s neck to keep him there. “ _I_ want you back. I don’t care about this, any of it.” He runs his thumb over Lance’s wet cheek. “Because it wasn’t my Lance who did it.” He bumps their noses together, soft and reassuring. 

“Please trust me,” he whispers, his heart aching. “Let me take you home.” 

Lance shivers, swallowing thickly but after a moment he nods, the movement awkward and broken with fear. Keith kisses his forehead. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

He stands, collecting Lance’s bayard and pulling him to his feet. 

Lance flinches when Keith tries to pass it to him. 

“Cover me,” Keith says gently, the weapon still extended towards him. “I trust you.” 

Lance glances at him from under his brows before taking the bayard. His hands shake as it morphs into his assault rifle. 

Keith swipes away another of Lance’s tears before pulling his own weapon free. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
